1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf equipment and, more particularly, to a golf club used for putting.
2. Background Art
One of the most challenging sports, if not the most challenging sport, is the game of golf. Those in the golfing industry are constantly experimenting with new equipment design to improve play. One of the most demanding aspects of the golf game is putting. This is particularly true in the professional ranks where a modicum of improvement in putting can bridge the gap between failure and success. The golfing audience has been inundated with different putter designs. These designs range from novelty items to those precisely engineered to attempt to meet the demands of professional golfers. While many putters may be saleable because a user is psychologically convinced that their putting is improved with a particular design, the industry constantly seeks out putter designs that actually have better ball striking characteristics.